Takagi's Bodyguard
by The95will
Summary: Kouta Hirano was in the right moment in when he risked his life to save a stranger. Now he was a new task that would be seen as a blessing. For Kouta, it's a new and unexpected change to his antisocial lifestyle. With this new job to do, Kouta will have a different time at Fujimi Academy. HTOD no zombie AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I know "Kohta" is spelled in that way, but I'll be writing it as "Kouta" because I'm a fan of the person who the character was based of "Kouta Hirano." The series creator to Hellsing. So yeah, let's get started.**

 _I didn't think that something like this could happen._ Kouta thought as he looked around the exquisite waiting room to meet a man that was highly respected by the community. How could Kouta not be nervous? With the word 'nervous' being lightly used for being 'scared out of his fucking mind.'

The room almost seemed unreal, the walls were of a yellow paint and under the lights, and the room had a golden glow. The furniture looked new. Such as the golden brown couch that could seat five people extended in the middle of the room with a swirly designed coffee table in the center. The magazine 'Stock markets and you,' shined off the light with a gleam and annoyed Kouta's eyes. He gently pushed it out of the way of the light beaming directly in his eyes. He didn't want to move it too far because someone in the household might prefer reading it when alone.

Another thing to mention was how the room had red velvet curtains that had the room come together. Sure what he did several hours earlier would make the room way less scary by comparison? Another small tidbit he noticed was the small black earlier 1900s phone with the rotatory numbers sat neatly at the end of the couch he burned a patch of body heat. If someone were to sit in the same spot Kouta was after he would leave then they could assume that the couch had some kind of seat warmer feature. Just making that analogy in his head expressed how nervous he was. Okay, 'scared out of his fucking mind' is the correct phrase.

Kouta took a deep breath. All of that excess weight of the mind being lifted off his shoulders. Though it didn't help. He looked down at the coffee table once more to see his glass cup of water reflect the crystal light off it. Being asked about what h preferred to drink was an odd question to ask him because he never expected to be taken seriously on the behalf of uniformed body guards in suits. Some of them even had the badass shades to go along with their black or red ties. He chuckled at the thought if half of them tried to emulate the cool look of Albert Wesker from the Bio-Hazard video game series.

Then it came, the blitzkrieg how real the shit can be. Was he here to be reminded how much he needed to forget what happened? Is that he's here to be beaten? Will the world implode!?... Well, that last one was a bit stupid but wouldn't you have stupid thoughts in a moment of intense fear?

The main door from where Kouta was lead though opened. The twisting of the door knob was enough to shatter the silence of the room. _Which in a weird way, when you think about, silence is its own noise because you hear nothing._ "Are you Kouta Hirano?" _I'll finish this thought later._ Kouta stood up and looked at the man he hoped wouldn't come to talk to him.

"Yes sir." Kouta nodded and bowed his head.

"Hmm." The leader of Tokonosu replied from Kouta's behavior. _Is this really the man that I've heard so much about?_ He asked in his mind. He stood with his back completely straight with a black uniformed suit. Just by glancing at him a moment ago, Kouta noticed all the muscles this man had. It was like he was ready to burst out of the clothes to wage war with the world.

He observed the boy. He was sixteen years old, as a first year in high school, on the overweight side, and wore black square glasses. He looked as if he were a timid boy. This kind of boy wouldnt even deserve a second glance.

"Raise your head." The man ordered in his proud tone.

Kouta looked up.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"Souichiro Takagi, Don of Tokonosu." Kouta stammered.

"Correct. I'm at a disadvantage here. Since I know little about you, boy." Souichiro replied.

"There isn't much to know sir. I'm just another face in the mob of people." Kouta looked to his right and downward.

"This coming from the man that put his life on the line to save my daughter?" Souichiro frowned and gazed at Kouta. In response, Kouta looked at the ground. It wasn't an answer he obviously didn't like. Kouta felt the buried thoughts in Souichiro's eyes.

"Yes sir." He nodded. "I'm a student at Fujimi Academy, I'm sixteen years old, and my favorite movie is Die Hard." He cursed himself on the moment of talking about a movie. Nothing says more about being a no life moron when he can talk about trivia of movies.

"Hmm." Souichiro reached inside his suit and pulled out a small notepad. "Tell me what happened in your words. My wife tells me that Saya is fine and is in the dining room with her."

"She's okay? Awesome!" Kouta smiled and fist pumped the air but realized how childish he presented himself and looked back down to the ground.

"Kouta, I'm here to talk to you, not interrogate you. If you berate yourself one more time, I will have to you leave the premises. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Kouta said with some bits of enthusiasm.

"Excellent." Souichiro nodded. "What happened?"

"Well, I was on my way back from school after I visited my local convenience store to get milk and some noodles to have for dinner. As I walked along the road, I noticed Saya was by herself and as I waited to cross the street. A red van pulled up beside her and two men in masks sprinted to her and tried to take her by force. It was earlier this evening and the road didn't have much people, so I had to react. I sprinted to them to hopefully just confuse them enough for Saya to get away. I charge at them since she struggled to get into the van. I tackled the closest man who was on Saya's left. Saya broke away and I called for help. Then a person in from across the street called the cops and I waited there until the police showed up. But your men came by before the police. All I know is that Saya wasn't pleased on what happened. I thought I did something wrong." Kouta trailed off to berate himself again but remembered what Souichiro told him.

"What could have been so wrong about it young man? You helped prevented my daughter from being abducted. For that, you have my gratitude and respect."

"Thank you sir." Kouta felt a tiny bit of happiness he hadn't felt for a long time. He didn't know the how valuable it is to have such a man's respect.

"Saya explained the same story." Souichiro rubbed his chin. "Very well, I have informed the police of your story and have them know how I feel about the situation. Don't worry; I won't link this to you so there won't be any repercussions toward your heroics."

"Heroics? Sir but I-" Kouta cut himself off as Souichiro gazed at him again with his analytical stare. "Yes sir, heroics."

Souichiro eased up on his stare. He stood there and wrote something into his notepad. He nodded to several thoughts in his head. Then when he finished writing his thoughts, he looked back at Kouta.

"Where are your parents?"

"Out on business outside of Japan. I currently live alone as I attend Fujimi academy." Kouta answered. When he did, Souichiro nodded and looked back at his notepad and wrote another note.

"Do you any predetermined events happening tonight?"

"If you count having a date with a video game as an event." Kouta chuckled as he looked back a Souichiro. He wasn't impressed by the joke. "… No sir, I do not have any plans for tonight."

"Hmm. Very well, you will have dinner with the family tonight as I will have a seat be brought to the table for you." Souichiro replied as he closed his notepad and walked toward the main doors and opened it. It wasn't a suggestion but a subtle order. He looked at Kouta. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Kouta took the same glass of water and slammed it. Anything was helpful to calm his nerves around people. He nodded and proceeded to follow Souichiro into the hallways. In every other hallway, there would be a uniformed guard. Even with the shades on, Kouta could feel the eyes bearing down on him as he walked past each of them.

Eventually, the two made it to the main dining hall of the Takagi household. It was rather a large vacant room with a single table in the center. It looked as if the room could double as a hall. From the decorations it looked like this room could double as a ballroom.

At the dinner table sat two women. In the center middle was Saya Takagi, the current smartest student at Fujimi academy. Her hair was tied back into a set of pigtails, her unusual pink hair shined off the light of the room as the night sky loomed over her from the oversized windows that arched into the dining hall. She wore casual but formal looking clothes to the dinner table. Kouta could feel that way because she wore a white button up blouse with blue pants. Her face looked fresh as she wore a pair of red glasses. She stared at Kouta as he walked in and inched closer to his new seat a servant bowed to.

On the other end of the table was Yuriko Takagi. She was a woman in her thirties with a happy expression and smiled at Kouta as he approached the table. Her hair was of a distinctive purple and her eyes matched her hair. Her hair was combed downward which flowed along her shoulders and face. She wore a red velvet dress that hung from her body in a sensual fashion. Her um assets, helped shaped the rest of the dress with her curves and along her stomach was a single white sash to double as a belt for her dress. There was no way Kouta could have guessed that she was a mother. He had a hard time looking at her. Kouta hoped that his expressed timid nature would be because of being in the presence of Souichiro.

Kouta looked around the room some more as he never been in such room. He half expected me in armor to enter the room and bow to Souichiro. He took his seat as well.

Saya looked at her mother. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here because I asked him to." Souichiro shot back as Saya straightened her back and looked at the table.

 _More like just ordered me along... sir._ Kouta complained.

"I've learned from Saya that you're in the same classroom as Saya here. May I ask where you sit?" Yuriko tilted her head as she rested her head on her palm.

"I sit in the fourth row and four chairs away from the window." Kouta spoke calmly.

"Splendid." Yuriko looked at her husband. "Do you hear that darling?"

"Indeed."

Saya groaned from the conversation starter.

"It was a rather nice way for you behave in saving our daughter. She still likes to believe she can master the world." Yuriko smiled again.

"It's because I can mother." Saya snapped. "There was a time when I learned that to make it in the stock market and help with the family business."

"Like we talked about it before Saya, you're too young for the responsibility." Yuriko replied.

"I'm already the best in my school, and I know I can do more in hopes for the family." Saya continued to speak. Kouta felt out of place in the whole conversation, mostly because this seemed like a private matter that he doesn't need to be a part of. He noticed the servers coming into the dining hall with platters of food. It was simple meal for all of them. Each of them was given soba noodles that were freshly cooked by the private chef. But for Yuriko, she had a small side what looked like pizza. She smiled as she took hold of her food.

"An odd meal to have I know, but I can't just kick the habit." Yuriko said toward Kouta.

"We all have our favorite food." Kouta responded.

"Can you be any more generic?" Saya said to Kouta.

Kouta looked at Saya and before he could speak, Souichiro spoke up.

"You cannot berate the man that risked his own well-being for yours Saya. It is something that I won't tolerate."

"Darling, ease up on our daughter, she's like this from earlier." Yuriko placed her hand on Souichiro's chest. When she did that, he took a deep breath and glanced at his wife. She had a content expression and looked back toward Kouta. He nodded for Yuriko to understand he was calm.

Everyone took the time to eat their meals in silence. Kouta kept his head forward as he doesn't want to express himself looking around as an act of disinterest. Then after a good ten minutes, a majority of the food was finished. When she finished her food, Saya glared at Kouta again then looked at Souichiro.

"Papa, I would like to know why Hirano-san is at the table."

"You talk about him as if he were a dog. No matter, he already fits the criteria of one." Souichiro looked at Kouta. "Do you have a job Hirano?"

"Yes sir, I work at a used book store, just part time though on Thursdays and Fridays."

"Why are you ignoring me?" Saya retorted.

"I'm about to answer both of your questions." Souichiro answered.

"Since the event that happened today, your father and I feel that your security is a risk Saya. So it is why that we are going to ask Kouta here to keep an eye out for you at Fujimi academy. We talked about this before your father before he spoke to Kouta-kun." Yuriko had a calm expression as she talked at the table.

"Eh?" Saya and Kouta responded at the same time.

"From the time you will be at school Saya, Kouta will watch for danger." Souichiro clarified.

"So Kouta, do you wish to be employed by our family as you attend school? You will be paid six dollars an hour and will be paid on Mondays, by one of my employees to pass the check. Do this daily and ensure my daughter is safe during the day. She doesn't like having a personal guard unit to be with her outside of school grounds since she doesn't do much outside of the house. You will report to Yuriko or myself and only us about this. If Saya speaks of this to students at the school, then react accordingly." Souichiro nodded. "So, will you keep an eye out for Saya?"

"Papa, this is ridiculous I am more than capable to-"

"Silence child." Souichiro snapped. Saya left the thought unfinished, and looked directly at Kouta. At the table, Kouta felt like he was being stared at in his eyes by Souichiro and Yuriko.

…

…

"… Yes sir, I'll do it."

"Splendid Kouta. We'll have one of our personal drivers' take you home." Yuriko smiled.

"Know this Kouta; I am putting my trust into you. Do not squander this. We are rather busy all the time with work in this household and Yuriko is the one to set aside time to spend with our daughter. I know the circumstances are unusual, but you've shown to us that you can be there for another person, namely a stranger in your classroom." Souichiro nodded.

Saya looked around the table and felt like shouting her head off. She was a student that made others look stupid by comparison, the ones who could match her intellect are adults in college. Not some stupid fat nerd will act as her… bodyguard. It was an insult to how her parents viewed herself and it was an insult to the Takagi name.

"Father, this isn't needed; I can take care of myself." Saya claimed her case.

"Enough Saya. We have made our decision, now go to your room and reflect on how you fail at the simplest of task of us trusting you. Something much worse could have happened today. Be grateful."

Saya stood up from her chair. She wanted to say something but kept in her mind and darted a stare at Kouta. He felt the anger from her and it could burn a hole in his chest like Superman's heat ray vision.

"This chunky obese idiot will not be my bodyguard."

"Our decision is final Saya. Go to your room." Saya looked as if she wanted to say more. Souichiro stood up and stared at her. "NOW." He spoke sternly. Saya puffed up an angry thought toward Kouta and stood up from her seat then left the room.

Yuriko stood beside her husband. Another argument to add to list Souichiro had with his daughter. He never had a moment to spend much time with her. From this, Kouta noticed Yuriko rubbing Souichiro's chest and whispered something into his ear. He looked down and nodded to what she said. Then the two looked at Kouta.

"You start tomorrow." Souichiro straightened his back when he looked at Kouta.

"A driver is outside to take you home." Yuriko continued.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Takagi." Kouta bowed. He turned around to see a uniformed servant ready to lead Kouta out of the mansion that was Saya's home. The walk was long and bitter because with his footsteps, it made the sounds of how empty the house felt. It was like a prison of the mind. You can leave it but it's difficult to do so. He entered the car, and told his address to his home.

Souichiro and Yuriko watched from a window of Kouta entering a small black car.

"Did we do the right thing?" Souichiro asked his wife.

"Only time will tell darling." Yuriko responded. She brushed her hair back and tugged Souichiro's arm "Now come on, you don't think I'm wearing your favorite dress just to dinner do you? I need my husband's attention." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

When the two broke away, he spoke. "You'll be the death of me." He kissed his wife again as the two walked the hall to their bedroom.

 **I would normally say this would be a one shot, but I know in my heart it won't be. Plus, I had this story and scenario been in my head for the past year since I reread the Manga. Plus, in doing this, I'm committed to make the story happen. I like the characters for High School of the Dead, especially Kohta. I know could come up with a better title, but I'll think of one eventually. Please review and tell me your thoughts for the introduction chapter. I respond to all reviews in the next chapter.**

 **Now for shameless advertising. If you enjoyed this intro, please check out all of my other stories of RWBY, Resident Evil, Tekken, and Fallout New Vegas. I know it's odd to start another series but it keeps me on top of things with writing.**

 **My name is Will and it's a pleasure to meet you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who have returned to read more of this story of Takagi's Bodyguard. (Still need to think of a better title) Sorry about the long delay.**

The drive home was a short one of ten minutes. The driver was completely silent and Kouta didn't want to talk. He knew that cabs usually have the confessions of many people on the road… Or that was what the movies showed him. Still though, it made him slightly paranoid about it. The inner ramblings in his head killed the time as he saw his house. The car drifted onto the side while Kouta started to unclick his seatbelt, the driver jogged around the car for him to open the passenger door.

The driver bowed to him as Kouta exited the car.

"Thank you." Kouta said as he closed the door.

The drive made a light smile as he entered the driver's seat. From there the red tail lights streaked along the street and turned left.

Kouta walked to his front door and took out his house key. The home he lived in was a medium sized house. It was a two story building with two bathrooms, two bedrooms, kitchen, and living room. His parents thought that living in a spacious home would be best choice, but from all the work they put forth. It was just Kouta most of the time since they moved in last year.

He walked into the kitchen to see that his cell phone had two messages on it. The first one was from his mother.

'Hey there hon, I just wanted to let you know that we sent some money into your bank account. It should be enough to last you the month. Please be responsible with it. Love you.' The message ended.

Kouta typed a response. 'Of course mom, I'll be careful with it. Love you too.' He sent the message.

The second message was from a person Kouta met through the internet. He linked his email to his cell to get it from his friend. He met this person from online gaming. Kouta didn't care much of what he played as long as it was still fun. This online friend went by the handle ID of Starbreeze, or SB for short. Starbreeze was someone Kouta liked to talk to from America when he played online. Kouta read the email.

'Dude, we need to gather the crew together, we need to help some n00B level up. Will you be on later?' The message was sent an hour ago.

'Yeah, I can be on for a while, but not for too long, I need to get some sleep for tomorrow.' Kouta typed back. He pocketed his phone as he walked into the kitchen. The countertops were spotless as the boxed food was arranged neatly along the wall. He opened the door from his refrigerator to take out a bottle of Coka Cola.

In its red glory with the English lettering beside the translation.

Kouta always to enjoy stuff from America. He twisted the cap then let the black bubbly taste drift down his throat. The moment he finished the sip, his pocket vibrated. With one hand he flicked the phone then opened the message.

'Anything cool happen?'

Kouta capped his drink loosely then set it on the counter. He typed his reply.

'Yeah… surprisingly. Just I got a second job now.' Kouta scoffed at his own expense. As much as he would like to tell the truth, it didn't matter on the internet. He closed his phone and subsequently reached for his drink. Kouta wasn't paying attention as his index finger grazed the bottle for it twist around and fall over to the tiled floor and spilled some of its contents.

"Fuck…"

The phone vibrated again on the counter. It wasn't hard to ignore while Kouta used a washrag to wipe away a third of the bottle's contents. With just 3 minutes of wiping, he was able to clean up the mess. Though the view of clumped water just disgusted Kouta as he took a paper towel to dry the water patch.

The paper towel glided through the air as it landed inside a trashcan in the corner.

 _Better._ Kouta thought and smiled. He reached for his phone then climbed up the stairs.

'Oh yeah? What kind of job? O_o' Starbreeze asked. Kouta rolled his eyes as he typed his message back.

'A neighbor wants me to be a babysitter. I just got to show up for the weekends, it should be easy enough.' Kouta lied. 'I'll be on in a few.'

Kouta walked into his room and flicked the light switch to illuminate it in its glory.

American movie and rock band posters painted his wall. The same thing as well with several video game magazine covers spread out on every wall. The room had the basics, a small couch that overlooked the room from the south side. A computer at the south wall. It just wasn't some cheap computer to get on a budget. It was a top to line computer that could play the newest games without any issue. The thing was the best kind of computer a gamer like Kouta could pay for. He saved up the funds he earned from his part time job to pay for it. Rather than using the allowance his parents offered him. His closet housed his futon when he needed to sleep as well as his clothes. A larger dresser held to all his clothes to make room.

On the center of the north wall on the opposite side of his bed, was a bikini calendar of women… He's still a teenage boy after all.

So after a moment to himself, Kouta walked to his entertainment center on the west wall. The entertainment center only went two feet high because the TV because Kouta liked it low. No reason for it, it was just how he preferred it.

While the PS4 started up, Kouta opened his closet door for him to pull out a dark blue beanbag chair he ordered from America. He pulled it out. The thing was wrinkled so he flopped it like a blanket and life formed into it again. The beanbag chair dropped to the floor then Kouta sat down in it.

The TV screen flashed for a game called VenomDawn appeared in golden letters. A multiplayer game where the players make use premade Avatars to play the game on several worlds. The objective is kill the enemies with various weapons and skills… then that's about it. Kouta didn't care for the story.

Several seconds after he pressed start to enter the main menu of the game. On the top right corner.

Starbreeze invited you to a game…

Kouta pressed another button on his controller to accept the request.

With a bland screen to offer a tip he read dozens of times, Kouta's screen changed as his hero named Calbrok, walked several feet to see other players. 3 of them to be exact.

They were Starbreeze, Joel the Maniac, and the noob, a player named CKO9. Calbrok waved his hand at his crew. Then with that, the team walked five feet before a giant red machine with a skull design head with red samurai armor lifted a shotgun at the players.

CKO9 immediately pressed the button for the character to activate the guard skill for him to take reduced damage. Starbreeze followed up by having his character take aim with his Vector submachine gun. Joel charged forward with his sword drawn. Calbrok did the same with a shotgun as well.

The machine fired its weapon and Joel rolled backward for him to be in a stunned state. Calbrok activated his agility skill for him to climb the machine. With just two jumps Calbrok stood at the top of the machine and blasted its head off. Calbrok jumped off from the machine.

A small white text came on the left to show that Calbrok earned 43 experience while CKO9 reaped the benefits for 700 experience.

"Well we got some grinding to do." Joel said through his headset.

The team cleaved through machines, undead creatures, and the occasional boss fight. The whole play time was routine.

Kouta continued to play his game for another 3 hours until Joel had to leave because in his part of the world, he lived in Europe. CKO9 didn't say anything but just did whatever was ordered.

All the talk the Kouta and Joel did was just of the gameplay and talk of what's cool for it to have. Something along those lines for about an hour.

"Alright guys. I going to get off now." Kouta fanned his mouth.

Then with that logged off form the game and returned the main menu to turn off via controller.

Kouta walked to from his beanbag to the light switch. He put the beanbag away then took out his futon and from there he took of his pants. He didn't like to sleep in pants, mostly because of how makes his legs feel uncomfortable with the blanket. So with his room all nice and ready, Kouta flicked the switch and sprawled onto his futon.

Morning came around with his preset alarm clock going off. Kouta rolled his head to the left side to see his digital clock. With the dark red lights that was almost impossible for him to read because of his tired state. The fingers of his left rubbed the crust away at the corners closest to his nose. With that done, he leaned up and rolled his back for him to stretch for the day.

' _No clouds. Probably going to be a nice day._ ' Kouta thought as he crawled out of his futon and stood up while his wrinkled shirt drifted downward to hide his stomach. He walked to his bathroom, drained the snake then flicked the water on and did his hygiene routine. Teeth, hair, and deodorant stick. In the mirror, Kouta inspected his chin to see if any rouge whiskers grew out. Several were plucked for him to keep his clear chin with a smile.

The door was locked, uniform on, and he shouldered his messenger bag. The sun loomed over the horizon as it rose to greet the clouds.

Kouta walked for ten minutes to the sound of birds, cars, and the occasional student that walked in the same direction as him. Several birds flew alongside each other as one had a potato chip in its mouth.

"Hey fatty!" A voice called out from behind Kouta.

The birds tweeted to each other as the one with the chip avoided its attacker.

"So Kouta!" An aggressive arm locked itself at Kouta's neck. "How are you today?"

The birds continued to bicker until the attack took hold of the open side of the chip.

"So fatty, are you going to be a pal a loan me some money for me and my friends? You know our parents don't look out for us much."

The birds separated and the chip was cut in half. Both birds seemingly satisfied with their apparent sharing, the two birds flew in opposite directions.

"I don't have anything." Kouta spoke out finally.

"Seriously? I mean, I wanted to impress my girlfriend today and hopefully be in her good graces later." Kouta felt the arm tug at his neck. "This will mean a lot to me if you do."

"Kanta, I don't want to do this again." Kouta pulled on the arm in an attempt to break free.

"We're friends right? I thought we were good ones. Shido sensei thinks that way about us. Come on bro."

Kouta grimaced at himself as he reached into his front right pocket. He took out his wallet, only for a girl to swoop on by with it in her hand.

"Oooh? What's this Kanta? Is this your friend you speak so highly of?" The girl asked. She appeared to be in her early years. Probably a freshman. Her petite frame gave that away while her cherry shoulder length hair waved in the wind.

"Yeah Sakura." Kanta nodded as Kouta scrambled to get his wallet back.

"You're right. He does look like a man who's pregnant…" Sakura opened the wallet. "Oh, check this out. He's got 10,000 yen in here."

With that Kanta released Kouta then Kanta pushed him forward. With his hands on the ground; Kouta looked up as Kanta and Sakura held hands. An empty wallet whapped the concrete.

"Thanks Kouta. We'll see you around." Kanta smiled as the two of them walked off toward Fujimi Academy. Several student walked by as Kouta picked himself up from the ground. The wallet in hand he looked up to see the school shown as a bright beacon of education.

Just another day…

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. As I like to do with all my stories is respond to all the reviews I get in something I call the Response Corner. Just remember, I'm purposely vague when it comes to spoiler questions. Please review and have an excellent day.**

 **ChibiCritque:** Yeah, sometimes I get too caught up from reading in my head to notice the major mistakes. I can agree on what you mentioned about Souichiro, but I think that was just a situation of circumstance. It being with the zombie apocalypse and all, so he would have to put on an appearance of a strong unwavering leader. The image in the before the change at the end of the manga showed that him in a similar state. It just called for how I could set the story up in my head. As much as Kouta would be scared of him in the situation, it was never taken to that extreme of being so scared to piss himself. He just stood up for the one chance of what makes him feel whole. (From what happened in the manga) So I think we just see the interaction level between them differently. That sentence was rather silly and an error to write. I was excited to post the story at the time. Still though, I like to dabble in second person at times but this still mostly about Kohta. Thank you for reading.

 **CrimsonHersey:** Thanks for coming friend. I hope you like this chapter.

 **Snakespur:** Thank you so much for saying that. It really helps me while working on the story. Have a great day.

 **chase8999:** Thank you for taking the time to write a review. I hope you like the chapter.


End file.
